Most conventional paging systems only provide numeric paging wherein the paging unit displays a call back number to the subscriber. Unless the subscriber recognizes the call back number, there is no method for determining the identity of the caller or other alphanumeric information.
One prior art solution is a paging system that identifies the caller from a table of predetermined caller identifications. A caller enters a call back number and message. The system compares the call back number with call back numbers stored in a subscriber unique list. For each subscriber, a set of page source numbers are pre-programmed into a data base memory to comprise the subscriber unique list. If there is a match, the paging system generates a source tag of 2 ASCII characters corresponding to that call back number. The paging system encodes the source tag along with the message and call back number and transmits the encoded information to the paging unit. The paging unit searches a pre-programmed database within its own memory and selects a predetermined caller identification corresponding to the received source tag. The paging unit then displays the caller identification and caller generated message.
This method of identifying a caller in the paging system has several drawbacks. For example, the subscriber unique list must be pre-programmed with the call back number and associated caller identification. Otherwise, the paging system is unable to identify the caller. In addition, if the caller is calling from a pay phone or otherwise enters an unfamiliar call back number, the paging system will again be unable to identify the caller.
Other prior art solutions use a PC-based software to input an alphanumeric message to the pager. However, it is relatively difficult and time-consuming to configure a PC with paging software to originate an alphanumeric page, and when a caller wishes to page a subscriber, a properly configured PC is rarely in the vicinity.
Another prior art solution is for a service bureau to input an alphanumeric message to the subscriber. This method, however, is costly and may be unavailable at different hours depending on the service bureau.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a simple and cost-effective means for a large audience of potential callers to be able to originate a page, from any location, and for the paging system to provide caller identification and other alphanumeric information on a pager.